


【特战队】欢迎来到祖安

by linf9637



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linf9637/pseuds/linf9637
Summary: 两条警告暴力和非自愿描写本文部分内容仿写《活着就是恶心》基本全是雷点大家能避则避，以免误伤友军。至于肖战的粉丝，欢迎来到祖安！我从来没有这么讨厌一位明星！！！
Relationships: Donald Trump/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 40
Kudos: 219





	【特战队】欢迎来到祖安

**Author's Note:**

> 本文仅限18岁以上人群观看，观看途中如有不适请关闭本页面，情况严重者可带上口罩去附近医院及时就医。  
> 艺术创作不是孤岛，它诞生于群体之中。  
> 敬文学，敬热爱，敬自由。

我是肖战，赞赞的战。我是一个演员，歌手，当然我没有演过三级片，也没有举报黄网。我不过是一个在演艺圈混饭吃的，新的一天又开始了。 

镜子里照出我苍白的脸，不可否认我拥有一张天使的脸庞，以及用皮绳绑着的罪恶的淫荡的分身。哪怕是轻轻的触碰，顶端也能渗出淫水，后面也会湿濡不堪。我非常享受被男人操得合不拢腿的感觉，那种爽翻天的感觉你们懂个屁。特别是我的川普，他对于我而言是特别的，只要是他喜欢的，那么我也会努力去喜欢。 

“在想什么？”特朗普肥胖粗大的手从后面环住肖战，肆意的在赤裸的身体上摸着，小小的眼睛看着镜子，观察肖战表情的变化。

“感觉如何？”特朗普问这句话的同时把手指插进早就湿了的菊花，两指毫不留情的撑开穴口，反复按压蹂躏。 

另一只手拧着肖战红透了熟透了的的乳头，前端还被绑着，肿得充血还不能释放，层层叠叠的痛苦席卷了肖战，让他更加兴奋。

“你的粉丝知道你这副下贱的模样吗？” 回应他的是肖战断断续续、口齿不清的唔咽。

特朗普拉起吊着肖战的绳子，强迫他直起身子。不咸不淡咬一口他的下巴，肖战眼睛亮起来，“普操，求，求你。”

特朗普放他下来，狠狠踢了一脚他的屁股，上面还有新旧的鞭痕，和雪白的皮肤对比起来，十分诱人。

“贱货，趴好。”像特朗普这样高高在上的人，本就不会对人产生恻隐之心，跟不要说是肖战这样整天和发情的动物一样的下流坯子。随便谁的鸡巴都能让他张开腿。肖战乖乖屈膝趴在地上，像母狗一样的姿势，应该说更加谄媚，下巴垫在小臂上，臀部高高抬起。

特朗普戏谑的手指已经挺进了他的花蕾，肖战身经百战，他可以控制括约肌的收缩，让体验者得到更好的感官享受。肖战十分享受特朗普给他带来的指奸，前端胀得好像要炸开了，更大的东西硬生生的钻进来，突然被塞的满满当当。可是工具是冰冷的，还不如特朗普的手指。

“不要，不要这个，我想要你的大鸡巴，狠狠操我。”特朗普硬质皮鞋踩着肖战的脚，用力碾着，“贱货，你也配！”特朗普抓起肖战的头发，把他拖回床上，四肢用粗绳固定住，特朗普解开肖战分身上的皮绳，小宠物也不能玩坏了。假阳具也撤了，肖战后面空了，痒得很，可是腿被强行分开。特朗普取出一个盒子，里面有许多消过毒的细针。

肖战的身体开始战栗，可他不敢说一句不。主人可以对宠物做任何事。但是宠物是没有权利反抗的。肖战知道这是对前面的行为做出的惩罚，如果再敢说不，后果不止这些了。

“啊--”每一根细针扎入乳头，都伴随着一次惨叫，肖战每个乳头都扎了七八根针，各个方向都有像盛开的花，反射头顶的灯光。即便扎了针，但是没流一滴血，手段老道可见一斑。特朗普的手抚摸着肖战满是冷汗的脸，肖战像猫一样蹭蹭。

“你做得很好，你知道的，我喜欢胸大的。”他给肖战带上球型口球，往他后穴扔了几个跳蛋，把开关开到最大。

“呜呜嗯嗯呜呜呜呜”在肖战病态的声音中关上了门，黑暗和孤寂笼罩着肖战。害怕、恐惧、焦虑随着视觉的消失一点点放大。这是感官剥夺。

“两小时后，把他处理干净。”特朗普一边擦手一边吩咐他的私人医护人员。

第二天，特朗普在白宫约见安培晋三。安倍抽着雪茄，手不经意碰倒了烟灰缸，碎了。

“总统先生，我想我们需要一个烟灰缸。”他笑得很猥琐，他打断特朗普招呼秘书的手，“听说你有个小宠物，不如来见见。而且我有带来礼物。”黑幕拉开是一只漂亮俊美的孟加拉白虎。它四肢的指甲被绞掉了，嘴上带着护具。安倍堆着笑：“这是保护人的。两小宠物在一起应该会愉快的玩耍。”

大理石办公桌上的文件被推到地上，肖战穿着特制的皮衣，大腿和小腿折到一起，私处暴露无遗。安倍拿圆珠笔划过大腿根内侧的软肉，“啧啧啧，这肌肤没少保养吧。”

“这小东西精贵着呢，天天泡牛奶。”

特朗普拿出后庭扩展器，塞进甬道按动精巧的机关，蜜穴被扩大到一个不可思议的程度。“真漂亮，”然后抖落一下雪茄上滚烫的烟灰。

“啊”撕心裂肺地惨叫，安倍掐着他的下巴，“小东西，要笑知道吗？”肖战噙着泪挤出一个苦笑。又面向特朗普，“你说他能吞多少呢？”

特朗普拿出一盒雪茄，笑着，“国事要慢慢谈才好。”两人一起爽朗的笑着。

医生花了很久才把肖战身体里的烟灰全部情理掉，洗干净的肖战被带到一个新的房间。他赤裸的躺在床上，特朗普走进来给他烫伤的肠肉，抹上一些带着香味的药膏。

“我今天表现好吗？”肖战哑着嗓子问。“我们赞赞最棒了，但是我相信可以更棒对吧。”肖战满脸迷惑，直到后穴开始发烫，他浑身泛红，整个人缩起来，手抓着床单。

“为、为什么？”以肖战的淫荡程度要操他不需要如此。但他很快也明白了。

驯兽师牵了一只漂亮的白虎进来。给老虎闻了点东西，它马上兴奋起来，下体充血肿起来。

肖战从床上掉下来，连滚带爬躲在角落，白虎扑过去，把肖战压在身下，巨大的阳具把后穴撑到不可思议的程度，又快又狠的抽插，肖战感觉自己仿佛被撕裂了，除了疼还是疼。

可是药物的反应让他不自觉扭动起腰肢。老虎胸口的短毛蹭再肖战背上带来羞耻的快感。

“啊啊嗯嗯啊啊”特朗普就坐在单人沙发上，一边欣赏着喜剧，一边漫不经心发着推特。

“给我好好含着，要是弄脏地毯，要你好看。”

看着肖战想逃离又被拉回来，哭咽着：“求求您，不要了，不要了，疼”

“怎么不喜欢你的新朋友，还是说还不能满足你？”

“没，没有，我很喜欢，”汗与泪混杂在一起，“我很喜欢被它操。”

结束后，肖战努力夹着屁股，爬到特朗普身边。瞪着大大的眼睛，楚楚可怜的望着川普。

特朗普解开裤链，释放出阳物。肖战迫不及待的舔上去，整根吞入，舌头灵巧的来回舔舐。肖战会唱歌喉头深，做深喉的时候非常不错，好几个来回特朗普射了，肖战乖巧的把精液吞下去，张开嘴让特朗普检查。

可能是吃到特朗普的鸡巴，他有些兴奋过度，后穴里的精液洒了几滴。肖战迅速抬高臀部，“先生，我我不是故意的。”

特朗普意外没有追究。

第三天，特朗普要在会议室开会，会议桌的玻璃被换成了单面玻璃。此时肖战在里面。

几个小时前，肖战从睡梦中被叫醒。医生拿注射器往肖战肠子里灌了500cc甘油，然后拿个中间大两头小的肛塞堵住。

肖战肚子胀得难受哭着说不要，特朗普温柔擦掉他的眼泪，然后给他上了两个乳夹。

“疼，疼，不要啊啊啊嗯啊嗯，疼”特朗普蹲下来摸摸头，“乖，你可以忍耐对吗？忍过去会有奖励哦！”

特朗普给他换上蕾丝的女式内衣内裤，外头在套上红色长裙，还上了妆。肖战像个娃娃被翻来覆去，没有任何反抗的念头。

肖战在桌子里蜷缩成一团，汗浸透了裙子，贴在他身上，更加色情。他拿着裙摆摩擦着包在女式内裤里的性器。乳头已经疼到麻木，外面还在叽叽歪歪扯皮。他有一种被全身扒光衣服仍在街上的羞耻感。

外面都是人，他可以看到他们，虽然知道他们看不见，但是任有被窥视的感觉，更何况他还在自慰。

肖战被抱出来的时候，整个人都像是从水里捞出来。特朗普扶着已经昏迷的肖战，让他靠在他身上，屁股对着浴室，拔出肛塞。甘油混着排泄物争先恐后喷涌而出。肖战突然醒了，看着川普，特朗普在他唇上亲了一口。

洗干净的肖战换上了新的红色长裙，这次里面空空如也。特朗普掀起他的长裙，肖战很自然打开双腿。

“给你弄个新玩意。”特朗普握住他的分身，对准马眼，插入了金属的马眼棒。

“啊”冰冷的刺激让肖战忍不住叫出来。特朗普慢慢动起来，马眼棒来回刺激他的敏感点，肖战略微往后倾斜，双手放在后面，死死攥住裙摆。

“喜欢就不要忍着。”肖战重重的喘气、断断续续浪叫传来。

“真不愧是骚货，光弄个前列腺就能射。”在马眼棒不断的刺激下，肖战还是射出了一些。肖战脱力靠在特朗普的手臂上，“普，我这里好疼。”指着肿起的胸口。

特朗普整个人钻进裙子，一口咬住又红又肿的乳头。因为疼痛的刺激，奶头大了许多，吸起来特别得劲。特朗普用牙齿摩挲蹂躏红豆，肖战疼得直吸气。

肖战隔着薄薄的布料，轻轻抚摸着特朗普为数不多的金发。知道他的人，背地里叫他贱货、破鞋、娼妓，他都不在乎。他只要川普就行了。只要川普还没有抛弃他，和别人做爱也可以；和野兽做爱也可以；当只狗也可以。只要川普还要他，他会一直是乖宝宝的。

特朗普脱下他的裙子，把他仍在床上。不由分说打开腿就是一个挺进。肚子上的肥肉撞击他的囊袋，阳具在肖战肚子里搅得天翻地覆。手在肖战腰上游走，掐得青青紫紫。胸口留着朵朵红梅。

肖战可以充分感受到特朗普的重量，尽管压得喘不上气，但疼痛是活着的证明。他可以清楚感受到特朗普在他体内。

性可以不需要爱，通过性器官的摩擦就可以得到快感，可是爱带来的幸福感单纯的性永远代替不了。

肖战一直活在凌辱、压迫、无人格的生活里。他的世界没有色彩，没有是非善恶，只有特朗普。自此，畸形的自以为是的爱就产生了。

特朗普并没有做很久，人越老能满足他的就越少。他把精液射在肖战脸上，从头发鼻子到下巴，白浊在向下淌。肖战舔了一下，又用手指把其他的抹下来，手指在嘴里搅动。眉眼一动，赤裸裸的目光盯着特朗普的鸡巴。

特朗普却只留给他一个背影。

第四天  
“啊啊呃呃嗯嗯呜呜”外宾接待室里传来旖旎的声音。肖战半跪着，臀部撅得老高，任人侵犯，嘴里还含着另一人的大鸡巴。精液混着唾沫流下了。显然不止一次。

“诶，把他抱过来，我们一起。”

“好嘞，”口交的人抽出鸡巴，然后合上肖战的下巴，“骚b，给我吞了下去，这可是老子的精华。”肖战已经不知道吞了多少，肚子早就胀得鼓鼓。

在插屁眼的人一边做，一边把肖战抱到躺着人哪里。“啊”生性本淫的肖战受不了他突然抽出。他跨坐在棕发男人身上。

男人也没正眼瞧他，“坐上来自己动。”肖战强撑着自己酸软的腿，做了上去，缓缓动起来，叫声一声浪过一声。

“真是个浪货，就是有点慢，你，来帮个忙。”被点名的人一把把肖战往下压，三指直充骚穴。

“啊啊啊额嗯啊啊”强行的扩张，让肖战叫着，也不知是疼痛还是兴奋。没按几下，男人就忍不住，欺身上来。两根粗壮的鸡巴在肖战里面搅动，抽插，同进同出。肖战一会空虚一个被填满，持续的体验，让他不停高潮。

“这里可真能吞，吃了我们所有人的精液，你看他还在一张一翕，是不是还没够啊。”

“那就再来一轮，嘿嘿。”

“不，不要”精壮的5人慢慢向他走来。一人插入屁眼，一人插进嘴里，左右手各帮人撸这鸡巴，剩下一人舔着乳头等换班。

几个小时后，“哇，太爽了。”“兄弟你还行吗？”“我真的一滴都没有了。”

“诶，彼得，你干嘛去？”

“尿尿。”

“这不有个现成的肉便器吗？”

肖战双手被人反绑在身后，骚穴里淌着白色精液。嘴里塞着自己的内裤。

“呜呜呜呜”男人朝着洞口探去，集中精力，一股热流往里面冲去，横冲直撞，“呜呜”肖战整个人颤抖起来，脚趾蜷缩。

男人尿完了，抽出瞬间跳开，浑黄的液体混着白色精液一起喷出。

“哈哈哈哈，名副其实的肉便器。兄弟们是不是很爽。”

“感谢特朗普先生的盛情款待。”

第五天  
天花板上有特制的环钩，肖战此时被人吊着，赤裸的身上从脖子到屁股都缠着绳子，绳子自然是特制的，不怎么留痕迹。

前面带着贞操锁，后面塞着珠串型肛塞。被绳子牢牢顶在里面。手吊着，一条腿也吊起，只有一条腿的脚尖可以虚点地。

眼睛被蒙着。“川普，是是你吗，只要是你，就就可以。”

特朗普拿着短鞭，轻轻拂过乳头，突然用力，“啪—”皮鞭触及乳头，随着而来的还有肖战的惨叫。

“才打了一下，乳头就硬了，真特么贱。”

“肖战，你怕疼吗？”

“怕，哦不不怕，我喜欢，我喜欢疼，我喜欢你打我。”

“正好我也喜欢看你疼。”又是干净利落的一鞭子。

“叫大声一点，让大家都知道你是个骚货，好不好？”

“啊啊啊啊，对我是骚货，不要怜惜我，用力打我。”

短鞭、长鞭、粗鞭，特朗普不留余力，一连换了好多鞭子以及不同的打法。可没有一鞭出血。

特朗普摘下他的眼罩，然后当着他的面撸了一发，射在避孕套里。他把打了节的避孕套放进肖战嘴里。“无论发生什么都不能把他吞下去或是咬破知道吗？”

肖战被放了下来，屁股里的肛塞被抽出，肖战极力忍着抽出带来的快感。特朗普拿了出一根两头尖的软棒，慢慢塞进后穴，这是特制的，它可以深入普通情趣用品达不到的位置。它是软的到了肠子弯折出也能到达。

“呜呜”肖战整个人开始痉挛，他不能开口说话。很显然找到深处的敏感的了。他前段还带着贞操锁，难受的要死。肖战忍不住一口把嘴里的避孕套吐了出来。

特朗普捧着肖战失神的脸，“宝贝，看了今天你得带着它入睡了。不过你真像个小恶魔。”

第六天  
带着项圈的肖战像狗一样坐着，屁股还塞着软棒，前面带着贞操锁，一整晚也没摘。

特朗普放了盆牛奶在面前，“饿了吧，喝点，只允许用嘴。”

肖战头底下去用舌头舔着。特朗普一脚踩下肖战的头，整个脸撞进盆子里，“咳咳”满脸牛奶的肖战不停的咳嗽。

特朗普不知道什么时候脱掉了他的皮鞋，一只脚踩进剩下的牛奶盆，放到肖战眼前。“让你好好吃饭还吃得这么慢，非要我给点教训，舔吧。”

肖战舔着占着牛奶的商务袜，上面还有特朗普的味道。他很满意，肖想着特朗普把他压在身下。然后贞操带紧紧束缚住他。

“舔个脚都能硬，满脑子出来做爱还有什么？”特朗普拿了根绳子把他牵到一个房间。

肖战乖乖躺下，特朗普给了他两个乳夹。“唔，难受。”肖战发情似的乱扭腰肢，他的乳头已经很敏感，随便摸摸都能硬。跟何况是乳夹，特朗普摸了一把贞操锁。

“锁住还能流出来，碧池。”他把乳夹链接电线，然后按下开关，微弱的电流从乳头导入全身。

“啊啊啊啊啊~”肖战随着电流不停抽搐，特朗普解开贞操锁，龟头不停吐出液体。“停，停下来，不，不要了。”

“不要着急，还有几档，我还蛮喜欢的，你不喜欢吗？”

“喜、欢”肖战眼神开始涣散。

“那我继续加大火力，就知道你会喜欢。”特朗普快乐的搓搓手。

“慢慢来，不要急，很快你就能自由了。”肖战昏了过去没有听到。

第七天  
南航N97674，“先生，先生醒醒，已经到四川了。”

肖战浑身疼痛，他摘下眼罩。“这是哪里？”

空姐不解，但还是有礼貌地回答：“四川。”

“特朗普呢？”

空姐一头雾水。领班走过来，“你先下去，我来。”

“肖先生，很遗憾，您今后再也见不到总统先生了。”

“为什么？”

“你被抛弃了。”

“不，不会的，我怎么听话，他怎么可能不要我。怎么可能，他他说得我都有照做啊，为什么？为什么？！”

肖战被扔在机场，机场人来人往都不是他的川普。

“总统先生我有一事不明，为何要花大力气去调教一个人，又把他放了呢？”

“杀掉一个人不难，难得是摧毁一个人。让他相信你爱上你，最后失去你，信仰崩溃的时候，这个人活着也是死了。”

“佩服佩服。”

“你到也不必如此，谁让我是Archive of Our Own的十年老粉呢！”

“……”

“给你来段四川话怎么样？”

“你们这些烂牙儿娃娃，跟个锤子一样。街娃二流子，就以为自己很牛皮啊！劳资飞起来就是两耳屎把你耳屎惨飞，飞到黑板上然后弹回来打到你们脸上，真的是瓜眉日眼，麻子点点。你们说粑粑吃多了哇？拿起你们仙人板板把钩子给你们掺肿。哭得鼻脓口水的，才晓得喊劳资饶你们龟儿子一命。你们这些日龙烂眼儿，胎神，胎盘，胎耳屎，宝器，宝皮龙，瘟丧撇火药些，就应该去火星上掏粪，吃屎都要和沙子，然后当个轮胎，轮回几次都是胎神。这个样子你们才晓得痛！如果不想劳资给你们怕，你们就自己给劳资爬！！！”

“……”

“嘿，老兄你看到我捡到了什么宝贝？”

“？”

“一只把自己当狗的人，太有意思了，而且他应该是被调教过的。你看，”

漂亮的男人像狗一样乖巧的坐着，歪着头好像在侧耳倾听。男人把手伸进他嘴里，他舌头马上灵活的卷上来。

男人掰开他的臀部，里面泥泞不堪。“好家伙，够骚。”

“今天有乐子了。”

“是的，前几天接到命令因为有人举报把一个网站墙了，真的太肥脑细胞了，追星就追星吧，还要给我们追工作量。”

“那个明星叫什么来着？”

“这谁记得住，好像什么战？管他呢！搞不搞。”

“搞，看我嫩不死这个骚货。”

房间里传来了愉快的欢声笑语。

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一个非常好的平台，我没有什么能力写出专业性的科学性的学术文章，不代表这里没有！我没有独到的眼光写出针砭时弊的文章，不代表这里没有！我没有能力写出发人深省的文章，不代表这里没有！  
> 我所写的东西低俗也好，不入流也罢。我没有大张旗鼓的炫耀，也不会觉得这是见不得人的。  
> 所以我想写什么写什么，关你屁事啊！去特么的(ノ=Д=)ノ┻━┻


End file.
